Nanowires array are attracting more and more attention in nano research field because the excellent physical and electronic properties.
Usually, the method for making nano-pillar array is complicated and needs electron beam lithography, molecular beam epitaxy etc.. The methods above need large-scale equipment, and are complicated and difficult to make nano-pillar array.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for solving the problem discussed above.